Our Game
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: GaemGyu, itulah aku. Semua tahu apa arti namaku itu. Tapi, ada suatu alasan tersendiri di balik nama patenku tersebut... Kenapa aku suka dengan 'game'... -KyuMin- YAOI! RnR? 0w0


"Apa hobimu?"

"Mengerjakan soal matematika."

"Tidak usah berbohong, Kyu! Kami semua sudah tahu persis apa hobimu…"

~:0:~

Cherry Chibi presents~

**Our Game**

[A KyuMin romantica fiction~]

YAOI of course~

**Happy reading~**

~:0:~

GaemGyu. Itulah aku. Semua hyungku dan ELF tentu tahu itu. Semua waktu luang aku habiskan untuk bermain game atau menjahili hyung-hyungku. Memang game adalah hobiku, tapi sebenarnya ada suatu alasan tersendiri kenapa disekitarku pasti ada alat elektronik macam itu. Dan tak ada yang tahu alasan itu kecuali aku sendiri dan Tuhan tentunya.

KyuMin _couple_. _Main couple_ku. Apalagi aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ yang sekamar semakin membuat nama _couple_ itu semakin tinggi, bahkan beberapa bulan lalu aku menemukan beberapa blog yang didedikasihkan hanya untuk kami.

Dua hal yang baru saja kukatakan mungkin memang sedikit berhubungan. Karena walau kami adalah _romemate_, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku untuk bersama _game-game_ku. Tapi itu tak membuat popularitas _couple_ kami menurun, bahkan ada beberapa faktor yang justru membuatnya semakin meningkat.

Seperti sekarang, kami satu kamar lagi dalam hotel yang kami sewa. Hari ini Super Junior M _performance_ di Taiwan, dan tentu saja kami menginap. Yang lainnya juga bersama _couple_nya masing-masing, tapi Ryeowook _hyung_ dan Siwon _hyung_ sekamar walau mereka bukan _couple_, mau apalagi, yang lain sudah memutuskan akan bersama _couple_nya. Sebenarnya tadi Ryeowook _hyung_ ingin bersama Henry, tapi Zhou Mi _gege _memohon padanya agar bisa sekamar dengan bocah kanada itu.

"Kyuhyunie~" panggil Sungmin _hyung_. Aku menghentikan sebentar _game_ku lalu menoleh kearahnya. "_Wae_?" tanyaku datar. Dia memasang tampang merengeknya. _Cute_. Aku bahkan harus menggigit bibir bawahku agar tak menyerangnya sekarang.

"Ayo tidur! Besok jadwal kita masih banyak. Matikan _game_mu." Sungmin _hyung_ membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangku. "_Hyung_, kamu punya kasur sendiri." Ucapku sembari mengelus pipinya. Dia tak menjawab dan malah memejamkan matanya menikmati belaianku. Aih, _cute_nya~

"Kyu!" Sungmin hyung membuka matanya dan menatapku kesal. "_Mwo_?" tanyaku lembut. "_Game_mu." Ucapnya kesal. Aku menghela nafas kecil. "_Ne_." jawabku sembari meletakan pspku di meja lalu kembali menatapnya. "Tapi aku mau main _game_, _Hyung_."

"Ini sudah malam, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin _hyung_ sambil memejamkan matanya. Aku berbaring disebelahnya lalu kupeluk dia. "_Game_ ini memang lebih sering dimainkan di malam hari, _Hyung_." balasku, sedikit mendesah di telinganya. Semburat merah hadir di pipinya. "Besok jadwal kita padat, Kyu. Jangan sekarang!"

"Tapi aku mau sekarang." pintaku lalu menjilat telinganya. Dia hendak beranjak, tapi tanganku semakin erat memeluknya hingga dia kembali diam. "Kumohon. Cuma 1 ronde aja." Pintaku. "Nanti kalau jalanku aneh gimana? Danceku juga."

Yah, mau apa lagi. Aku juga tak mau terlalu memaksakan kehendakku. Comeback SJ-M tak boleh terlihat berantakan. Dengan terpaksa kulepas pelukanku lalu membalik posisiku hingga memungginya.

"Mian, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin hyung pelan. Aku mengangguk kecil. "Nanti setelah sampai di Korea aku kasih service lebih deh." Lanjutnya kemudian. "5 ronde." Balasku. Kurasakan sebuah pelukan melingkar di tubuhku dan sesuatu menempel di punggungku. Sungmin _hyung_ mengangguk kecil, terasa di punggungku.

Aku tersenyum lalu membalikan tubuhku lalu memeluknya. Pelukannya semakin erat padaku. Tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari namja imutku ini.

Mataku berjalan mengitari wajahnya, mengamati setiap lekuk yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sempurna di mataku. Aku kembali teringat saat dulu.

Waktu itu masih awal debutku. Kau pasti tahu kan aku bercerita waktu itu Sungmin _hyung_ sering memasang tampang jutek padaku. Jadinya aku bingung harus berbuat apa saat kami hanya berdua di kamar. Dan pelarianku adalah _game_. Dan saat Sungmin hyung mau tersenyum padaku, aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Dan karena itu aku jadi gugup setiap hanya berdua di kamar dengannya. Untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku aku bermain _game_.

Jika kalian bertanya walau di luar kamar akupun bermain _game_ itu juga pengaruh karena aku terlalu sering bermain _game_ di kamar. Kebiasaanku terbawa kemana-mana. Dan sampai sekarang. walau kami sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih, aku masih membawa kebiasaanku itu.

Tapi sekarang aku sedang ketagihan suatu _game_. _Game_ yang hanya bisa kulakukan bersama Sungmin _hyung_. Tahu kan _game_ apa itu?


End file.
